El despertar del monstruo
by SombraSST
Summary: La joven Khilarey, protectora de las estrellas, poco podía imaginar que, al desear liberarse de la oscuridad que le provocaba pesadillas, liberaría a un monstruo con un corazón tan negro y corrupto que tendría poder como para poner el mundo a sus pies. X-over con menciones a SMRPG, aunque con matices bastante distintos a los vistos habituales.
1. Chapter 1

Khilarey despertó de nuevo de esa pesadilla, temblando, más por el terror que por el frío que hacía fuera. Es más, por algún motivo sentía que debía salir. Salió fuera a observar las estrellas, como solía hacer cuando se sentía confusa. No podía dejar de pensar en esas horrendas pesadillas que la atormentaban. Se sentó sobre la hierba, mirando el suelo nocturno, en el que el horizonte señalaba la aurora. Si iba a pedir el deseo, tenía que hacerlo ya. La niña se arrodilló, y miró al cielo.

_ Desearía poder librarme de este mal que me persigue por las noches, y que me arrebata mi sueño_ suplicó, cerrando sus ojos esmeraldas_ Libradme de esta maldición, de este mal que hay en mí.

Poco sabía la joven lo que acababa de desear, ni las consecuencias que ese deseo tendría, no al menos hasta que dos segundos después, una pequeña gota de lo que parecía sangre se escurrió por su nariz. Algo que no parecía nada del otro mundo, simplemente algún vaso sanguíneo roto por el calor. O al menos eso parecía, hasta que la gota, al tocar el suelo, se convirtió en un enorme charco.

Khilarey se apartó asustada, cuando el líquido comenzó a agitarse. Algo se movía en el charco… algo vivo. La joven lanzó un grito de terror cuando una mano pálida salió de él. Poco a poco surgió el resto del cuerpo. El cabello dorado de una niña con el mismo rostro que el suyo, permanecía manchado del rojizo líquido. Sus dos ojos ensangrentados la observaban. Pero eran de un tono muy distinto a aquel que Khilarey conociese por su padre. Era un rojo siniestro, el de alguien que no siente más que odio por aquello que observa.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme?_ Le espetó la muchacha_ ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarte a ti misma?

_ No entiendo lo que dices_ dijo Khila, temblando de terror_ No me hagas daño.

Khila había apartado la mirada, pero seguía sintiendo la mirada de aquel ser clavada en ella. Sentía como dos cuchillas sus ojos clavados en ella.

_ Tú has deseado deshacerte de mí_ dijo ella_ Ahora pagarás las consecuencias… con tu vida.

_ ¡No, por favor!_ gritó Khilarey_ Haré lo que me pidas.

_ ¿Cualquier cosa?_ preguntó, la otra, sus ojos mostraban una mirada psicótica_ Muy bien, llévame a casa.

Khilarey asintió. Si llegaba a casa podría avisar a su padre, y él la protegería de ella, de ese ser salido de quien sabe dónde, que la aterrorizaba con su sola presencia. Él era guardián estelar, y resolvería el problema de esa niña, fuese cual fuese. La niña la miró, como si leyese sus pensamientos.

_ Pero no vamos a despertar a papá. No querrás que lo mate. ¿Verdad? No quieres vivir esas pesadillas.

Khila llevó a la niña a casa. Afortunadamente, su padre parecía no estar no despierto. Temía verdaderamente a esa niña, y no sólo por su mirada. Había algo en ella, una especie de halo invisible de odio, que parecía corromper todo lo que se le acercaba. Ella se dirigió automáticamente al baño al entrar en la casa.

_ Lávame_ le ordenó a Khilarey de mala manera.

Ella obedeció por el miedo. La lavó con cuidado, poniendo especial cuidado en el dorado cabello de la niña. Ver como la sangre se escurría por el desagüe era como mínimo siniestro, pero a diferencia de Khilarey, ella no parecía encontrarse interesada en ello en lo más mínimo. Cuando Khila la hubo peinado y vestido con sus propias ropas, la niña la empujó hacia su cama con violencia. Khilarey lloró, pensando que ahora la mataría, pero cuando se acercó, sólo le dirigió unas palabras.

_ Jamás le contarás a nadie lo que ha ocurrido hoy, ni a tu padre, ni a nadie en absoluto. Si alguna vez se lo cuentas a alguien lo sabré, y ten por seguro que desearás no haberlo hecho.

Khilarey se tapó hasta los ojos, y asintió apresuradamente. Sólo deseaba que eso terminase de una vez por todas, que esa niña se marchase, y la dejase en paz. No pensaba contárselo a nadie. Pestañeó una última vez, y la chica ya se había desvanecido. Quizás no volviese a tener las pesadillas que ella causaba, pero Khilarey tendría durante bastante tiempo pesadillas sobre el encuentro que esa joven acababa de tener con ella.

Mientras tanto su contrapartida ya había comenzado a explorar al sentir la libertad de un cuerpo propio. Estaba hambrienta, un hambre que los alimentos no podrían paliar jamás. El miedo de Khilarey le había bastado como primera comida, pero lo que realmente necesitaba eran emociones más poderosas, emociones que esa chiquilla jamás podría llegar a darle. Se había transportado cerca de una pequeña casita cerca de un bosque. Podía sentir en esa casa una fuerte emoción de terror, acompañada de una de ira. Eso serviría como alimento de momento. La puerta se abrió de par en par cuando ella así quiso, y la escena que observó le sacó una sonrisa.

Una mujer joven, abrazada el cuerpo sin vida del que debía haber sido su marido, y frente a ella estaba su asesino, con el arma aún sangrante en sus manos. La joven se vio alimentada en un solo instante con esa escena. El asesino se volvió a mirarla, era obvio que ahora tendría intención de matarla, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

_ Déjala en paz, sólo es una niña_ Dijo la mujer, tratando de retenerlo.

Pero fue inútil, el hombre la lanzó contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente, y se acercó a ella, con su cuchillo que brillaba amenazadoramente.

_ ¿Qué tienes intención de hacer?_ Preguntó la niña, con fingida inocencia.

El valvessiano no contestó, se lanzó hacia ella intentando atravesarla con el cuchillo. Pero antes de tocarla, empezó a arder como si estuviese hecho de paja. La niña sonrió con una crueldad inusitada, mientras el hombre chillaba de dolor, alimentándola cada vez más. Cuando el fuego se extinguió del todo, no quedaba de él más que un montón de cenizas. Por fin la joven se sentía saciada, sin embargo, aún quedaba un asunto por resolver. La mujer se despertaba. No le apetecía matarla en lo más mínimo, aunque mucho menos dar explicaciones. Contestaría a sus preguntas, y la mataría si era necesario, a fin de cuentas, podía ser divertido jugar con ella.

_ ¿Dónde ha ido?_ preguntó ella, mirando a la niña.

_ Se ha ido, para siempre…_ dijo ella, con tono siniestro.

La mujer miraba a la niña. Sus ojos, los ojos ensangrentados de un demonio. Por sus palabras, podía deducir que el montón de cenizas que había en mitad de su salón era su atacante. Pero por algún motivo, había salvado su vida.

_ Gracias…_ dijo, con voz temblorosa_ ¿Qué puedo hacer para pagártelo?

_ Lo cierto, es que hay un par de cosas que puedes hacer por mí_ Contestó ella, con esa sonrisa siniestra.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde aquello había pasado exactamente un mes. La mujer aún temía los endemoniados ojos que poseía, y de eso se alimentaba. La mujer le había insistido varias veces para que comiese comida de la suya, pero cuando lo intentaba, vomitaba irremisiblemente.

_ Shery…_ dijo la mujer, mirándola.

Sheryanna era el nombre que había escogido para ella, y lo aceptaba porque le gustaba. No dejaría que nadie le impusiese nada que no desease.

_ ¿Qué quieres, ser inferior?_ le preguntó, con una mueca maligna.

_ Tengo que ir al médico.

Shery mantuvo la sonrisa macabra, observando a la mujer valvessiana. Su cuerpo se había marchitado rápidamente a causa de ella, y pronto moriría. Pero eso no era divertido, por el contrario, lo que tenía pensado sí.

_ No irás al médico_ dijo Shery, autoritaria_ De hecho, no vas a volver a ir a ninguna parte.

Había pasado un mes con esa mujer, y ya se encontraba aburrida de ella, se iba a ir, pero no sin antes dejar su huella. Se puso frente a ella, que temblaba intuyendo lo que iba a ocurrir. Shery alargó la mano hacia ella, y sus uñas, que se alargaron hasta parecer cuchillos, y sin más atravesó el pecho de la mujer, que produjo un sonido desagradable cuando las costillas se hicieron trizas. Atravesó los pulmones hasta llegar hasta el tan preciado corazón, que arrancó sin más preámbulos, y arrojó al suelo. Luego miró fijamente a los ojos a esa mujer que la había cuidado, observando como la vida escapaba de sus ojos.

_ Buenas noches preciosa_ dijo, a modo de burla, dejándola caer al suelo. Salió fuera y echó a andar. Necesitaba encontrar un nuevo lugar en el que quedarse, alguien más de quien alimentarse.

A lo lejos distinguía los contornos de una ciudad, donde quizás podría divertirse un poco, y comer. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó un par de voces.

_ Por lo que sé ese planeta es un sucio vertedero, donde ni tan siquiera se puede respirar.

_ ¿De verdad es así la Tierra?_ preguntó su interlocutor.

_ Y no es sólo eso. La gente es desagradable, se matan entre ellos sin pensarlo. De verdad, siento pena por esos seres humanos. Su esperanza de vida es cortísima, y su planeta es un infierno.

Shery no escuchó el resto de la conversación. Si ese planeta era como decían, merecía la pena visitarlo, y empaparse de todo ese odio. Pero para poder teletransportarse allí, aún necesitaba algo más de alimento. Podía sentir los problemas típicos de una ciudad, pequeñas discusiones sobre tonterías, y algún que otro altercado. Pero no era eso lo que buscaba, Quería algo mucho más significativo, y cuando llegó a un callejón, lo encontró.

La joven valvessiana trataba de zafarse de él, pero el humano que la sostenía la atenazaba con fuerza. Los ojos de Shery se iluminaron, realmente esa criatura era distinta a los valvessianos. Rezumaba todas las emociones de las que Shery se alimentaba, y además, una que antes le era desconocida.

_ Desidia…_ dijo, en voz alta, llamando la atención del humano_ Nunca había comido desidia.

Él soltó a la mujer con violencia, empuñó una pistola y apuntó a Shery, preparado para disparar. Una sonrisa maquiavélica había aparecido en su rostro.

_ No sois más que animales de orejas puntiagudas. ¡Este planeta es nuestro!_ dijo, a pesar de que pensase que Shery no entendía sus palabras. Pero a pesar de que el humano no hablase el valvessiano, ella podía entenderlo a la perfección.

_ Te equivocas, humano_ dijo, con desafío_ Este planeta será mío, al igual que el tuyo.

El humano, asustado al observar el brillo en los ojos de Shery, disparó. Una bala, dos e incluso tres, directas contra el pecho de la niña. Pero todas ellas se convirtieron en cenizas antes de tocarla. El humano siguió disparando, sin el menor éxito.

_ Ese ha sido tu último error_ dijo Shery, altanera, alzando la mano.

El humano se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aullando de dolor, mientras Shery hurgaba sus pensamientos, para saber más sobre ese lejano planeta. Finalmente, cuando ella acabó de reunir la información que necesitaba, la cabeza del hombre estalló., generando un desagradable sonido. La mujer la miraba aterrada, mientras ella se acercaba con paso despreocupado.

_ Tú y yo, vamos a hacer un viajecito.


	3. Chapter 3

Shery soltó a la valvessiana una vez hubo terminado el teletransporte. Ella en principio quiso huir, pero luego se llevó las manos a la garganta, ahogada, incapaz de inspirar en ese aire tan distinto del que conocía en su planeta. Un aire contaminado, lleno de impurezas, que atosigaba sus pulmones. Shery se sentó, a observar como la valvessiana moría en ese callejón. Ni tan siquiera usó sus poderes para aliviar su tormento y darle una muerte rápida. Observó, con deleite como la joven sufría una de las muertes más horribles que se conocen.

_ Piedad…_ dijo, con su último suspiro, mirando a Shery.

_ ¿Decías algo? No te oigo_ dijo, con la voz más pérfida que podría llegar a modular.

Y finalmente, la valvessiana quedó inerte sobre las calles de una de las muchas contaminadas ciudades del planeta Tierra. Sheryanna, en cambio, no tenía el más mínimo problema para respirar. Cerró los ojos, notando como todas esas emociones turbulentas la envolvían. El odio y el desprecio, la desidia y los tormentos de las guerras, todos esos conflictos que en Valvesse llegaban a ser impensables. Los conflictos entre hermanos, que se mataban unos a otros. Demasiadas emociones para el cuerpo de una niña.

_ Los humanos son increíbles. Tanto odio y rencor. Que no cabe dentro de mí_ gritó en voz alta, llena de dolor.

Un dolor, que pronto se convirtió en algo distinto. El cuerpo de la niña comenzó a crecer rápidamente. Ganó altura, y pronto las caderas comenzaron a cambiar, el busto creció repentinamente, destrozando las costuras de la camisa que llevaba. El cabello creció, y sus rasgos se suavizaron, su sonrisa aparecía aún más siniestra en el rostro de la adolescente en que se había convertido.

_ Al menos esta vez la ropa no será un problema_ dijo, quitándosela al cuerpo sin vida de la valvessiana.

Le quedaba un tanto estrecha, y su color le desagradaba, pero le valdría hasta encontrar unas prendas más adecuadas, lo cual no sería demasiado tiempo. Y en efecto, una pareja de humanos atrajo su atención enormemente. La chica, de formas parecidas a las suyas, iba ataviada con prendas de cuero negro, y de su novio, le atrajo la gabardina que llevaba para sobrellevar el frío. No le costó mucho presionar sus mentes para que se dirigieran al callejón.

_ Escuchadme_ dijo, con un estudiado tono de amabilidad_ si me dais vuestra ropa, no os mataré.

_ ¿Pero de qué vas?_ Intervino el chico, con mala uva.

_ Me temo que debo insistir. No me apetece armar jaleo a estas horas. Dadme la ropa, y no os reduciré a cenizas.

_ Que pedazo de friki_ intervino la chica, altiva_ Mejor vete, antes de que te demos una paliza.

Shery rió, con sadismo, y con un movimiento de la mano los lanzó contra la pared, y les quitó las ropas, que acabaron ya puestas sobre ella. Con otro gesto, una llamarada envolvió una cañería circundante, y la derritió el tiempo suficiente como para darle la forma de miles de pequeñas agujas.

_ Espero que os guste la costura, chicos.

Las agujas comenzaron a clavarse en los cuerpos de ambos, extrayendo gritos de dolor que sólo alimentaban a la valvessiana. Su agonía se postergó durante bastante más tiempo del que Shery estuvo allí, pues ella no necesitaba verlos morir esta vez. Sólo quería sus ropas, que encajaban mejor con lo que ella deseaba mostrar. Ese mundo sería suyo, tarde o temprano, y no quería desmercer la imagen de la emperatriz en que pensaba convertirse. Pero eso sería paso a paso, tenía mucho tiempo, tiempo que no iba a desperdiciar.

_ Siento lástima por vosotros, humanos_ dijo, mirando el cielo estrellado.

Por un instante, sus ojos aparecieron de un azul celeste, tan hermoso como el cielo tras el amanecer. Y un pensamiento la fulminó como un rayo. Khilarey, esa niña que la había abandonado, que se había deshecho de ella como un trapo sucio, y que le había quitado su destino.

_ Algún día yo seré la guardiana estelar, como me corresponde… y tú sólo serás un cadáver…


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez más, sus sentidos captaron emociones perturbadoras. No estaba hambrienta, pero sí sentía curiosidad. Era perversión lo que sentía, una emoción nueva, y con ella la situación debía ser distinta. Decidió avanzar en esa dirección, por las calles de esa ciudad. Los edificios le resultaban curiosos, muy distintos a los que ella conocía. Por una vez, decidió mirar a la gente en lugar de a sus emociones. Había gente andando por las aceras, algunas la observaban, y se apartaban cuando notaban sus ojos clavados en ellos. A fin de cuentas, su apariencia era como mínimo aterradora. Siguió andando, entreteniendo sus oídos con el sonido que producía su gabardina. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un grito. Sus oídos le indicaron que no debía haberse producido muy lejos. Pero lo que la impactó fue el gran golpe emocional que acompañó al grito. Miedo, luego la rabia que se siente cuando alguien te traiciona, y finalmente un odio intenso y descomunal, aquel de una persona con el corazón roto.

_ Parece que he encontrado un nuevo juguete, y puede que este no se rompa_ dijo la valvessiana, con una sonrisa pérfida en los labios.

Y los encontró en un claro de un bosque. Dos hombres adultos mantenían atada a una chica joven, apenas una adolescente, que se debatía inútilmente. Sheryanna la observó, sorprendida. A pesar de lo mucho que lloraba, y la inocencia que mostraba, todo ese cúmulo de emociones había surgido de ella. Sería su nuevo juguete.

_ ¿Es que no se puede tener privacidad?_ la voz del hombre hizo que Shery se volviese, y viese como le miraba.

Mientras tanto, sintió como el otro hombre se colocaba tras ella, con la intención de atarla igual que a la otra. Ella dio un par de pasos para quedar a la misma distancia de los dos hombres.

_ Estate quieta guapa, y no te pasará nada malo_ Dijo él, observándola con perversión.

Shery podía leer sus pérfidas intenciones, y no la asustaban en absoluto. Eran unos ingenuos, incapaces de darse cuenta que esa chica que tenían delante ni tan siquiera era humana. Sus ojos no miraban sus orejas, obviamente interesados en otras partes de su cuerpo. Shery esperó pacientemente hasta que se acercasen, y se pegasen a ella.

_ Me dais asco…_ dijo, sin más.

En cuanto acabó la frase, los dos hombres explotaron, llenando su cuerpo y el de la joven de sangre. Rió cruelmente mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Era una asesina y un monstruo, y se sentía orgullosa de serlo. La sangre recorrió los prominentes dientes, y su cabello volvía a estar teñido de rojo. Su ropa se había manchado una vez más. ¿Pero acaso le importaba? En absoluto, más bien al contrario. Si la raza humana se enteraba de que era un monstruo, los exterminaría a todos, sin contemplación alguna.

_ ¿Me estáis viendo, escoria?_ preguntó a un enemigo inexistente_ Mientras este mundo esté podrido, yo seré invencible.

La chica observaba a Sheryanna aterrorizada. Acababa de matar a dos hombres sin mover un solo dedo. Y ahora había dicho que iba era invencible, y la chica no se lo discutía. Su terror no hizo más que aumentar, cuando la valvessiana comenzó a andar en su dirección, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

Lo que Shery no podía saber, es alguien estaba observando lo que hacía desde una pantalla de ordenador. Alguien oculto entre las sombras, con sus ojos marrones como único punto visible. Cuando habló, su voz sonó distorsionada por el propio ordenador.

_ ¿Qué clase de ser es la mujer que ha aparecido en las imágenes de la sección 15?_ su voz sonaba furiosa, pues no toleraba que nadie no humano las pisara.

_ Parece valvessiana _ contestó una vez, tímida.

_ Los valvessianos no pueden sobrevivir en este planeta_ dijo él, enfadado.

_ Señor, nuestros escaners indican que lo es_ inquirió otra voz, más seria.

La figura misteriosa parpadeó, y apagó los monitores. Iba a descubrir cómo la valvessiana permanecía con vida. Puesto que si una lo había hecho, otros podrían hacerlo, y eso no podía permitirlo.


	5. Chapter 5

La adolescente lanzó un grito cuando Sheryanna le quitó la mordaza. En terror podía percibirse en sus ojos, y no hizo más que acentuarse cuando Shery la tocó, Recorrió su cara con la mano, pero la joven no iba a rendirse sin luchar, por lo que le propinó un mordisco cuando se acercó a su boca, lo único que podía hacer. Shery retiró la mano, que perdió las marcas en apenas unos segundos.

_ Te seré sincera, Selennaya_ le dijo Shery_ lo cierto es que me gustas. Hay algo en ti distinto a los demás. Tus emociones son más profundas que las suyas. Creo que tú y yo nos podemos entender, si te portas bien.

_ ¿Cómo que Selennaya?_ preguntó la joven, sin comprender.

_ Tu nombre

_ Yo me llamo…

_ No me importa en lo más mínimo como te llames ahora. A partir de ahora te llamas Selennaya. A no ser que prefieras morir, claro_ dijo Shery, mirándola fijamente_ No quiero aprender más nombre de los necesarios.

_ Selennaya es un nombre muy bonito_ dijo la chica, aún asustada_ Pues claro que yo me llamo así. ¿De qué otra forma si no?

_ Y yo soy Sheryanna, tu nueva mentora. Voy a enseñarte cosas que cambiarán tu vida para siempre.

_ ¿Por qué yo?_ preguntó Selennaya.

_ Ya te lo he dicho, tú eres distinta_ Dijo ella_ Bien, se hace tarde y supongo que tendrás sueño. ¿Piensas dormir ahí?

_ No, supongo que podemos ir a mi casa, si me desa…_ Selennaya no terminó la frase, pues ya la había desatado.

La humana se puso en pie, y comenzó a guiar a Shery a través de las calles. La valvessiana comprobó que la joven tenía realmente la idea de obedecer, y no de traicionarla. Sacó su llave y entró en la casa sin pensarlo.

_ Mi madre siempre está de viaje_ dijo, serena_ Y la criada no puede decirme que tengo que hacer, así que no nos dará problemas.

_ Si los diera la haría estallar en pedazos, así que no te preocupes por eso_ dijo Shery, con una sonrisa.

_ A veces querría hacerlo_ dijo Selennaya_ Así quizás mi madre tendría que hacer pasar algo de tiempo conmigo.

_ Cuando terminemos, no volverás a preocuparte por eso_ dijo Shery, sonriente.

_ ¿Conseguirás que mi madre deje de hacerme daño?_ preguntó la adolescente.

_ Lo haré_ dijo Sheryanna, creando una mueca maléfica para su rostro_ Nadie volverá a hacerte daño, nunca más.

La joven, que estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, no se percató del gesto de Shery, pero sí de su tono de voz, que le heló la sangre. Sin embargo, la joven sabía que si desobedecía a Shery la mataría, por lo que no comentó nada. Esta subió las escaleras, y entró en la habitación antes que su dueña. La habitación estaba era amplia, y se hallaba rigurosamente ordenada y limpia. Sobre la cama había diversos muñecos de peluches, casi parecía que la joven los coleccionase. Sobre el escritorio había un ordenador portátil, de tamaño bastante grande, y las estanterías llenas de volúmenes, de color blanco salvo el último, de color negro. Todos estaban escritos con títulos dorados. Selennaya entró en la habitación y miró a Shery.

_ ¿Podrías salir? Tengo que cambiarme… mentora_ preguntó, añadiendo la última palabra precipitadamente.

_ Estoy estudiándote, así que no_ dijo Sheryanna.

Aunque, convenientemente, Shery se dedicó a observar los libros mientras Selennaya se ponía el pijama. Por los títulos parecían libros de hechizos. Shery cogió uno de los volúmenes blancos, y comenzó a ojearlo. No creía a los humanos capaces de hacer magia. Eran unos seres inferiores no sólo a ella, si no a la raza de la que provenía. Sin embargo decidió probar a recitar algunas palabras de ese libro, y una mariposa surgió de sus manos, sacando un grito de asombro a Selennaya. Pero antes de que pudiese aplaudirla, Shery aplastó al insecto contra el escritorio.

_ ¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese?_ preguntó, enfadada.

_ ¿Cómo has hecho para que funcione?_ preguntó Selennaya_ Yo lo he intentado miles de veces.

_ Pero tú sólo eres humana. Yo soy un ser superior, y mi poder sobrepasa aquello que tu mente pueda llegar a imaginar.

_ Lo entiendo, mentora_ dijo Selennaya, ya más emocionada que asustada_ Quiero ser como tú, o al menos a lo que pueda alcanzar.

Shery parpadeó, y sus ojos cambiaron a un color morado. Por un momento tuvo dudas sobre la idea de aleccionar a esa chica. Quizás no era correcto. Hasta ahora ella sólo se había dedicado a matar por placer, pero había algo en su interior, que le hacía plantearse si corromper de tal modo a una niña sería divertido. Desechó rápidamente esos pensamientos, y sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color.

_ Tú nunca serás como yo_ dijo, muy seria.

_ Eso ya lo sé, pero yo también quiero poder. Así podría defenderme de gente como la que me atacó en el parque.

Nunca había pensado en su poder como una defensa, era más bien al contrario. Era un arma de destrucción masiva, que podría destruir mundos enteros si se alimentase lo suficiente. Su mano se dirigió hacia el libro negro, en apariencia muy antiguo. Su título se había emborronado hasta resultar ilegible, sin embargo el contenido de sus páginas, si lo era. Los hechizos le resultaron a Shery como mínimo atractivos. Grandes hechizos de magia negra, realizables del modo más pérfido y oscuro imaginable. Hechizos que requerían de ofrendas de sangre, invocaciones diabólicas, o incluso sacrificios humanos.

_ ¿Cómo ha llegado esto a tus manos?_ preguntó Shery, con un brillo demente en sus ojos.

_ Lo encontré enterrado en el instituto_ dijo Selennaya, preocupada.

Si los hechizos de ese libro realmente funcionaban, disfrutaría mucho más de sus próximas víctimas. Selennaya volvió a sentir verdadero miedo cuando la miró al rostro. Su expresión estaba deformada por la crueldad. Sus colmillos agudos como cuchillos sobresalían, dándole por unos segundos la apariencia de un vampiro sediento de sangre.

_ Voy a quedarme este libro_ dijo, sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro, aunque ya no parecía tan amenazadora.

_ Como quiera, mentora_ dijo Selennaya, incapaz de negarle nada.

_ ¿A qué esperas? ¿No ibas a dormir?

Selennaya obedeció, y se quedó dormida en pocos minutos. Shery, en cambio, pasó algunas horas ojeando ese libro. Pero no podía quedarse en ello, tenía que probarlo, tenía que saber si su poder era real, si podría llegar a cumplir su cometido. Se levantó, y salió de la casa, buscando un lugar abandonado, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una niña pequeña perdida, que no debía llegar a los 11 años. Por su vestido, aparentaba estar muy lejos de donde solía estar. Sheryanna se acercó con cuidado, y le habló con un tono de voz tierno.

_ ¿Te has perdido?_ le preguntó, con el tono de una persona realmente preocupada.

La niña tenía demasiado miedo a la oscuridad y a la soledad para negarse a ser ayudada por una desconocida, tal como Shery pensaba.

_ Sígueme, te llevaré con tu madre_ dijo, con tono tierno_ creo que la he visto buscándote antes.

La niña la siguió, creyéndose a salvo, sin saber que se estaba condenando. Por un momento los ojos de Shery se tiñeron de morado, mientras pensaba y llevaba a la niña al callejón. La pobre miró en derredor, buscando a su madre, para encontrarse sólo con la sonrisa sádica de Shery.

_ Reza tus oraciones, mocosa_ dijo, con su verdadero tono.

La niña comenzó a llorar y a llamar a su madre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Shery cogió el libro, y comenzó a recitar esas palabras en esa lengua que desconocía. Pronto un portal oscuro surgió de detrás de la niña, y dos manos huesudas salieron de él, aferrando a la criatura, a punto de llevarlas a los mismísimos infiernos. La niña huyó, y la criatura la siguió. Era un ser horrendo, que parecía sacado de una dantesca película de terror. Parecía un ser humano, pero no tenía más que piel y huesos en sentido literal, pues la piel se pegaba a estos sin interacción de ningún órgano o músculo.. Shery sonrió con perfidia.

_ Has acudido a mi llamada, tal como imaginaba que harías_ dijo Shery, sonriendo_ Supongo que tú eres un demonio.

_ Se supone que tenías que haber matado a esa niña antes de haberme llamado_ contestó una voz de ultratumba, a pesar de que la criatura no moviese sus mandíbulas_ Si quieres el poder que he venido a darte, mátala de una vez.

_ Tengo una idea mejor_ dijo Shery, sin dejar de sonreír.

Alzó la mano, y los huesos de la criatura se separaron, mientras la carne empezaba a quemarse, y finalmente todo el conjunto se reducía a polvo. Ni siquiera una criatura del inframundo iba a obligarla a pagar por lo que deseaba. La niña, aún horrorizada, observó como una llama de un tibio azulado emanaba del polvo, y entraba en las manos de Shery, que hizo un movimiento de la mano, y lanzó un rayo, el poder que en teoría el demonio debía darle. La niña la miraba, aún aterrorizada, y ella no dudó en devolverle la mirada, clavándole sus ojos morados. Usando su poder, no tardó en hacerla dormir, y hacerle pensar que lo que acababa de vivir era un mal sueño.

_ Humanos y demonios. Sois todos igual de estúpidos_ dijo en voz alta, mirando a la niña_ pero no pienso mataros hasta que estéis maduros.

Salió del callejón, paseando bajo la luz de la Luna. Ahora podía lanzar rayos, y pronto ampliaría esa lista de poderes con las vidas de otros demonios, además de las otras cosas que tenía en mente con cientos de conjuros para los fines más pérfidos.

_ Oiga, por favor. ¿Ha visto usted a una niña pequeña y pelirroja, con un vestido blanco?_ La mujer de cabellos de oro parecía realmente asustada.

_ No, no la he visto_ mintió Shery, con tono en apariencia sincero_ Espero que tenga suerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Selennaya la esperaba despierta cuando apareció en su habitación. Tenía el portátil entre las piernas, semitumbada en la cama. Sonrió a su mentora al verla aparecer, y la miró a los ojos con curiosidad. Parecía no habérsele escapado el detalle, y quiso saber que ocurría.

_ ¿Tus ojos no eran rojos?_ quiso saber, mirándola con fijeza.

_ No le des la menor importancia al color de mis ojos, cambian cuando les place_ dijo Shery, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Es algo curioso, la verdad_ Dijo la humana, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su mentora.

_ Detesto que me miren fijamente. No soy ninguna atracción de circo.

_ Discúlpame, mentora_ Dijo Selennaya, arrepentida.

_ No importa_ dijo, sorprendida de sus propias palabras. Dejó el libro en su estantería, y observó lo que hacía Selennaya en el ordenador.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó Shery, algo aburrida.

_ Chateo un poco con Catherine_ dijo ella, distraída.

_ ¿Catherine?_ preguntó Shery, levantando una ceja_ ¿Quién es?

_ Sólo es una amiga_ dijo Selennaya, encogiéndose de hombros.

El estómago de Selennaya rugió repentinamente, y se sonrojó avergonzada. Shery tenía verdadero interés en saber si los humanos comían del mismo modo que los valvessianos, y realmente lo hacían de un modo parecido. Selennaya, como no, cometió el error de ofrecerle un poco.

_ Yo no como_ le reprochó, de mala gana_ sólo me alimento de emociones negativas.

_ Vamos, prueba un poco_ insistió Selennaya_ Está muy bueno.

Shery al final consintió llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca, de mala gana. Se lo llevó a los labios, y cuando dio el primer bocado la carne se deshizo como si fuera mantequilla, sin ofrecer la menor resistencia.

_ ¿Qué clase de animal es este? ¿Qué clase de animal tiene la carne tan blanducha?_ preguntó.

_ Es pavo_ dijo Selennaya, sin darle importancia.

Lo siguiente que sobrevino no fue una sorpresa para Shery. Su cuerpo automáticamente ejecutó el reflejo de vomitar, y el trozo de carne cayó de nuevo sobre la mesa, intacto.

_ Te dije que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la puerta, que alguien había echado abajo precipitadamente. Se trataba de dos militares, que entraron en la habitación precipitadamente, y apuntaron sus metralletas hacia Shery.

_ Estáis ambas detenidas_ dijo el militar_ No me obliguéis a disparar.

Shery se enfureció seriamente, y apretó los puños. No le había molestado que irrumpieran en la casa de Selennaya, ni que la estuvieran apuntando. Sin embargo, cuando dijeron que pensaban arrestar a Selennaya, se enfureció sobremanera. Alzó la mano, y lanzó un rayo contra el que había hablado, reduciéndolo a cenizas. El otro empezó a disparar con su arma, llenando la casa de agujeros. Selennaya se metió debajo de la mesa, asustada.

_ No me obligues a mataros, es tu última oportunidad_ dijo el militar, apuntando ahora fijamente a Shery.

Matarlas a las dos. Esas eran sus intenciones, lo que enfureció aún más a Shery. El odio se concentró a su alrededor, formando un aura oscura que servía como defensa, mientras alzaba la mano, lanzando otro rayo que el militar esquivó a duras penas.

_ No oses soñar con que te dejaré tocar a Selennaya_ dijo, con su voz más tétrica.

El militar finalmente salió huyendo, y Selennaya salió de debajo de la mesa, aún asustada. Shery la miró fijamente, comprobando que estuviese bien.

_ Selenna, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí_ dijo Shery, con tono duro.

El militar corrió lo que sus pies dieron, pero no por cobardía, si no porque esa era su orden. Sacó el teléfono, y marcó el número que le habían indicado.

_ Señor, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos_ dijo el soldado, aún con voz temblorosa.

_ Excelente_ dijo la voz distorsionada al otro lado_ ahora cuéntamelo todo.

El soldado contó su historia, con todo lujo de detalles, sobre lo que había ocurrido en casa de Selennaya, esperando que su superior le felicitase.

_ Muchas gracias, soldado_ dijo su interlocutor_ has cumplido tu función. Y ya no me eres útil, estás despedido.

Antes de que el soldado pudiese reaccionar, una descarga eléctrica surgió a través de su teléfono, que lo fulminó al instante.

_ Excelente_ Dijo para sí el general aún en las sombras, mirando sus monitores_ Pronto esa valvessiana trabajará para mí, le guste o no. Y entonces podré acabar de una vez con mis superiores, y conseguirlo de una vez, después de tantos años.


	7. Chapter 7

No habían sido lo bastante rápidas en su huida, y ahora estaban rodeadas de soldados. Shery sonreía altanera, segura de su victoria. No eran más de 20, y podría matarlos a todos uno por uno.

_ Espero que halláis hecho el testamento chicos_ en su mano comenzó a concentrar un rayo_ Y que os halláis despedido de vuestras familias.

_ No vas a matar a nadie esta noche_ dijo uno de los soldados, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Shery iba a contestar algo desagradable, cuando todas las metralletas apuntaron a un mismo punto. Apuntaban a Selennaya, que se escondía tras un árbol. Shery se dio cuenta enseguida de su juego, y de que había perdido. No podría acabar con las vidas de todos sin que matasen a Selennaya, y por algún motivo que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, la quería a su lado.

_ Muy bien, me rindo_ dijo, de mala gana.

Uno de los dos soldados le lanzó un móvil, que empezó a sonar. Shery lo cogió, lo descolgó, y se lo puso al menos a un metro de la oreja para que no le hiciese daño.

_ He de admitirlo. Me has costado un suplicio_ Dijo la voz distorsionada_ Eres la asesina más peligrosa que he tenido la desdicha de conocer. Pero se acabó, esto es jaque mate.

_ Ya veremos_ dijo Shery, sin perder la sonrisa.

_ Muy bien, que tal si nos dices cómo puedes respirar aquí cuando ningún otro valvessiano puede.

_ Porque yo no soy valvessiana_ dijo Shery, divertida_ Soy un ser superior, más poderosa de que lo que jamás podríais imaginar.

_ Sí, pero ahora te tenemos donde queríamos, y vas a hacer todo lo que diga_ dijo el jefe, riéndose de ella.

_ Como quieras_ dijo ella, observando que aún mantenían sus metralletas apuntando a Selennaya.

La llevaron a lo que parecía su cuartel general y la encadenaron, lo cual le pareció divertido. Tras atravesar los pasillos, la encerraron en una habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Lo suyo no era exactamente un sueño, más bien estaba en animación suspendida.

Pronto una imagen comenzó a formarse en su mente, como un sueño, pero mucho más real. Era ella, Khilarey, frente al espejo. Se estaba peinando, y Shery podía notar como lo hacía, notaba todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Era extraño volver a ser tan pequeña. Pero la imagen se difuminó tan rápido como había aparecido, cuando alguien llamó la atención de Shery.

_ Ha llegado la hora de que decidamos que hacer contigo.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheryanna se dejó llevar. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si se resistía matarían a Selennaya, y no pensaba consentirlo. Observó los corredores tapizados de tonos metálicos, y los cables que iban de un lugar a otro. Sin embargo, esa tecnología era patética en comparación con la que había en valvesse. El soldado se detuvo, y Shery con él.

_ Me alegra que colabores, tu amiga lo valora mucho, créeme_ dijo la voz distorsionada.

_ Exijo hablar con ella_ dijo Shery.

_ ¿Y por qué iba a concederte ese deseo?

_ Porque si estoy no segura de que esta viva todo lo que hay aquí va a estallar en mil pedazos_ dijo, con sinceridad absoluta.

Se escuchó un sonido, como de alguien pulsando un botón, y luego una respiración agitada.

_ Mentora, olvídate de mí_ exclamaba la voz de Selennaya, agitada_ Mátalos a todos y lárgate. No merezco la pena, sólo soy una humana más.

_ Esas palabras sólo reafirman mi decisión_ dijo Shery_ Tranquila, Selena, te prometo que saldrás viva de esta.

Selennaya iba a decir algo más, cuando cortaron la comunicación. Se escuchó un pitido desagradable, y luego el misterioso líder volvió a hablar.

_ Muy bien, ahora vamos a colocarte unos pequeños dispositivos para que te muestres más receptiva_ dijo la voz_ cuando hayamos acabado, tu amiga podrá irse.

La única razón por la que soltarían a Selennaya después de colocarle algo, debía ser que pensaban que podrían controlarla como a una marioneta. Sería sencillo, fingiría obedecer, y cuando soltasen a Selennaya los mataría a todos y se reuniría con ella después. Pero había algo con lo que no contaba Shery, y era el diseño de esos chips. Daban la apariencia de ser dos pendientes, marcados con la cruz, que Shery opinó que debía ser un símbolo de alguna religión humana.

_ No puedo ponerme eso_ dijo Shery, apartándose_ mis orejas no lo resistirán.

_ Ahora mismo uno de mis soldados está apuntando en la cabeza a Selennaya. ¿Quieres que dispare?_ el líder parecía divertirse con el dolor de Shery, algo que entendía muy bien por ella misma.

_ Muy bien_ dijo Shery, agachando sus valvessianas orejas_ Podéis proceder.

Fue la primera vez en su vida que sintió dolor, y no poco. Era como si no sólo sus orejas estuvieran siendo perforadas, sino todo su cuerpo al completo, sus orejas iban a quedarse inútiles. Cualquier valvessiano sabe cuán valiosas son sus orejas, y sin ellas perdería su identidad, su raza. Se convertiría en una sucia humana, algo que no pensaba permitir, por lo que al final el instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que su deseo de proteger a Selennaya. Una gigantesca onda de odio se extendió por toda la base militar, quemando a todos y cada uno de los que allí habitaban. Sólo Selennaya se libró de la furia, por motivos incompresibles. Todo el edificio se desplomó a su alrededor, y se produjeron varias explosiones.

_ ¿Mentora?_ llamó Selennaya, saliendo de entre los escombros.

Y no tardó en verla. Se alzaba entre la montaña de escombros, increíblemente imponente a la par que aterradora. Sus ojos estaban más rojos que nunca, y los pendientes que le habían puesto habían cambiado de forma, cambiando la cruz por una estrella de 5 puntas, de las usadas para conjuros tales como los que había en el libro.

_ Esto no ha… acabado_ dijo la voz del líder, por el único altavoz que seguía entero.

Shery lanzó un relámpago, y el altavoz se desintegró por completo, sin dejar siquiera polvo.

_ Selennaya, prepárate_ dijo Shery, sin mirarla_ No sé cuánto tiempo tardaremos, pero voy a convertirte en alguien que no puedan usar para chantajearme.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aclaro que el siguiente capítulo sucede 100 años más tarde que los anteriores, supone un importante salto en el tiempo y en la trama XD**_

* * *

_ Ha vuelto a haber otros ataques, señor_ leía un soldado en el informe_ Muertes aisladas, sin relación alguna entre las víctimas.

_ Sé que es ella_ dijo la voz distorsionada_ Tenéis que encontrarla de una vez.

_ Pero señor, no se tienen noticias de esa valvessiana desde hace más de 100 años. Es imposible que siga con vida. Además, si hubiese sido así alguien la hubiese visto, nuestras cámaras la hubiesen captado.

_ Sé que es ella, puedo notarlo_ dijo la voz distorsionada_ No vuelvas hasta que la hayas encontrado.

Una alarma empezó a sonar, y los todos los monitores mostraron las mismas imágenes. Un gigantesco dragón de color rojizo estaba destruyendo la mitad del sector, lanzando llamaradas y propinando golpes contra las viviendas. Al ritmo al que atacaba, destruiría toda la población en apenas unos instantes.

_ Manda a todas las unidades a acabar con esa cosa salida de los infiernos_ dijo la voz distorsionada_ Y encuentra a esa valvessiana.

En la ciudad la llegada de los soldados no supuso apenas diferencia. La piel del dragón parecía totalmente inmune a sus ataques. Al contrario, los militares parecían empeorar la situación, pues sus vehículos estallaban con facilidad ante los golpes y llamaradas del dragón. La gente corría despavorida, totalmente aterroriza al saber que no había nada que detuviera a esa bestia. La gente se arremolinaba para cruzar las puertas y los que caían eran pisoteados por los que los seguían, hasta morir aplastados. Y en medio de todo ese caos, una persona avanzaba en dirección contraria. Una adolescente de unos 16 años, con el cabello negro repartido en dos grandes coletas, que caían armoniosamente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos, de delicado miel, no mostraban el más mínimo atisbo de miedo, pero tampoco alguno de bondad. Iba ataviada con lo que podría describirse como una túnica oscura, con la capucha bajada. De sus dos lóbulos caían sendos pendientes, con la imagen de la estrella de 5 puntas.

_ Señorita, váyase_ dijo un militar, agarrándola al verla acercarse_ Lárguese si aprecia en algo su vida.

_ Quítame tus manos de encima_ dijo la joven, con la voz helada.

Antes de que el guardia pudiese responder algo, la joven hizo un movimiento con la mano, y no sólo ese guardia, si no todos los demás cayeron dormidos al suelo. Curiosamente, ninguna de las cámaras de la zona había quedado entera como para poder almacenar esas imágenes. El dragón miró a la adolescente, y lanzó una llamarada  
contra ella. La joven emitió una risa sádica, alzó la mano, y el torrente de llamas se congeló, cayó al suelo, y se hizo añicos.

_ Y ahora, criatura inmunda, voy a devolverte al lugar del que saliste.

El dragón trató de abalanzarse sobre ella al notar que su fuego no había funcionado, pero no sirvió de nada, pues la joven lo congeló a él también, y cuando cayó, se hizo añicos, generando un ligero resplandor dorado, que cayó en manos de la joven, tomando la forma de una pequeña esfera cristalina, en la que parecía arremolinarse un humo dorado. Se la guardó en el bolsillo, y se dio media vuelta, mezclándose con la gente que huía sin saber que el motivo por el que lo hacían había desaparecido.

_ Estas personas, egoístas y corruptas_ pensó la joven humana_ No servís para nada más que para alimentarnos con vuestro odio. Estáis condenados a los infiernos desde el primer instante. ¿Cuántos desearían matarme ahora mismo si supiesen quién soy? ¿Cuántos se atreverían a intentarlo?

Se metió en un callejón cual ninja, y avanzó hasta alcanzar un lugar lleno de edificios derruidos, buscando un lugar en concreto. Y finalmente, colocó su mano sobre un trozo de suelo que no parecía tener nada de especial.

_ El odio es nuestro credo_ recitó, provocando una inmediata reacción en la roca, que se desplazó, dejando un hueco por el que pudo entrar perfectamente, y que se cerró en cuanto lo cruzó. Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras a las que desembocaba, y a circular por los pasillos cuyo recorrido conocía perfectamente.

Su camino continuó hasta que se encontró con una pequeña población de mujeres, todas ellas con el mismo vestuario. Sin embargo los intereses de la joven iban más allá de los que le ofrecieran en los lugares de esa amplísima estancia subterránea. Se dirigió inmediatamente al final del todo, siempre al frente, hasta quedar frente a frente con una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, sentada en un escritorio mientras ojeaba un libro.

_ Quiero verla_ dijo la joven, con simpleza absoluta, como si con eso lo aclarase todo.

La mujer suspiró, dejó el libro sobre la mesa, y miró a la joven con sus ojos de color oscuro. Parecía que evidentemente la había entendido, y que no le agradaba tener que contestar a esa pregunta, como si ya lo hubiese hecho repetidas veces.

_ Está ocupada con asuntos importantes, no te puede atender.

_ Pero esto es importante.

_ Lo que ella desea es lo más importante_ dijo su interlocutora, con desgana.

_ Pero le traigo lo que desea, se trata del hálito del dragón_ dijo la otra, con una mezcla de enfado y orgullo.

La pelirroja sonrió, encantada por lo que la morena acababa de decirle. Por fin alguien tenía un motivo realmente importante para cruzar la puerta que le habían ordenado custodiar.

_ En tal caso, supongo que puedes pasar.

La joven morena alzó su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, aferrando con su otra mano la esfera que guardaba celosamente en su bolsillo. Esperaba que ella no se enfadase por interrumpirla.


	10. Chapter 10

El corredor por el que la joven humana avanzaba humana avanzaba era algo distinto, las paredes estaban trabajadas en mármol, y el pasamos parecía de oro macizo. La joven no se atrevió a tocar nada, por si dejaba marcas. Buscó en su habitación, pero no se encontraba allí. Pensó en acudir a la sala donde solía reunirse con otras personas, cuando escuchó un chapoteo, y se dirigió al baño.

_ Deja de insistir, está perfecta_ dijo una voz, que la joven conocía bien. La voz de la persona que había aprendido a amar y venerar.

Entró en el baño despacio, encontrando en su visión a una mujer que no aparentaba tener más de 25 años. Su cabello dorado caía hasta las rodillas, y su sus ojos de un azul vivo observaron a la recién llegada, su malevolente rostro mostraba reproche. Iba ataviada únicamente con un bañador en dos piezas, de color negro. Aunque parecía tener tan sólo diez años más, era evidente de que se trata de Selennaya.

_ Nuestra mentora se está dando un baño_ Dijo Selennaya, enfadada_ Catherine no debería haberte dejado pasar.

_ Discúlpame, gran Selenna_ dijo la mujer, haciendo una reverencia_ Pero traigo conmigo el hálito del dragón que la mentora deseaba.

Hubo movimiento en el gran jacuzzi de adornos dorados, y una cabeza emergió de entre la espuma. Sheryanna no parecía haber envejecido un día, seguía teniendo la apariencia de una adolescente.

_ Mentora_ dijo la mujer, emocionada_ te traigo lo que me pediste.

Sheryanna sonrió pérfidamente, y se movió bajo el agua. Había sido más de un siglo de preparación, pero por fin el momento se acercaba.

_ Date la vuelta querida_ dijo Shery, mirando a la joven.

La joven obedeció, y Shery salió de la bañera. Selennaya cogió una toalla en seguida, y procedió a secarla.

_ Ya te he dicho mil veces que no tienes que hacer esto_ dijo Shery, colocándose el albornoz mientras miraba a Selennaya.

Cuando la miraba a ella había una mirada distinta en sus ojos morados, una mirada mucho más humana.

_ Te llevo cuidando desde hace más de un siglo, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora. Después de compartir tu poder conmigo, no puedo hacer menos._ le reprochó Selennaya.

Shery hizo un gesto y su ropa cambió de nuevo por la que ya había tomado como algo que la identificaba. A diferencia de todas sus acólitas, que vestían togas negras, ella llevaba aún la gabardina y los ropajes negros. Extendió la mano, y habló a su aprendiza.

_ Caroline dame el hálito_ dijo, hablando despacio, con tono tranquilo.

La joven volvió a girarse, y dejó la esfera en manos de Shery, tan emocionada como si fuera una niña abriendo sus regalos de navidad. Shery hizo estallar la esfera y el humo la envolvió durante unos segundos, antes de desaparecer. Shery sonrió más cruelmente que nunca, y luego movió la mano en dirección a un jarrón. El jarrón ardió, como si estuviese impregnado de aceite. Shery ya tenía otros poderes de fuego, sin embargo ese fuego no se apagaría en ningún momento, y haría arder cualquier cosa, fuese la que fuese.

_ Caroline, lo has hecho muy bien_ dijo Shery, acercándose a la joven.

La valvessiana atrajo a la joven hacia sí, y le acarició el cabello despacio, a lo que ella contestó ronroneando como un gato. Eso le bastaba como recompensa por su trabajo, jamás osaría pedir más.

_ Mentora, ¿Cuál es el siguiente trabajo y a quién se lo asigno?_ Preguntó Selennaya, sacando una libreta.

Shery sonrió a su primera aprendiz, una sonrisa especial, que ella entendió de inmediato, y que llevaba mucho esperando.

_ ¿Ha llegado el gran momento?_ preguntó la humana, emocionada.

_ Sí, Selennaya, pronto nos vengaremos. Pronto este mundo se librará de esta peste que quiere destruirnos.

Cuando terminó de hablar el jarrón ardiente estalló en mil pedazos, para reflejar la ira que sentía.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con Khilarey, otro de esos sueños tan vividos. Khilarey andaba por su espaciosa casa, podía sentir la preocupación por su hijo favorito, Jonnai. Al parecer estaba herido, pero Khila no estaba pensando en lo ocurrido, así que Shery no pudo saberlo. No soportaba estarse quieta, tenía que hacer algo que la distrajese. Aunque sabía que Jonnai estaba bien, no podía dejar de pensar en su herida, que daba la impresión de ser una mordedura.

Finalmente pensó en salir fuera, cuando alguien tropezó con ella. Su hijo pequeño, ese que tanto la asustaba, al que no se atrevía a mirar. Khilarey no quería bajar la vista, le daba miedo hacerlo, pero se vio obligada. Pero no miró al niño, miró entre sus brazos un muñeco de madera, ese que había hecho ella hace tampoco. A diferencia de Sheryanna, Khilarey no pensó que él hubiese roto el muñeco. Él no lo haría, debía haber sido su hermano. Por un momento se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, él tenía miedo, miedo que no hizo más que aumentar cuando Khila recogió el muñeco de entre sus manos. Khila iba a decirle algo, cuando se fue, asustado.

_ !?..._ musitó Khila.

Khila desearía no tenerle miedo a su hijo menor. Sabía que era un buen chico, que no era ningún demonio, por mucho que tratase de engañarse a sí misma. Nunca había sido una verdadera madre para él. Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo. Pero esta vez haría algo por él. Se llevó el muñeco a la misma mesa donde lo había construido, y comenzó a repararlo. Tardó varias horas en hacerlo, pero el resultado la satisfizo. Finalmente lo envolvió en un pañuelo, y lo llevó a su habitación. Esa habitación tan especial que había hecho para él. Y él dormía.

_ Que mono es cuando duerme_ pensó Khilarey_ ojala no diera tanto miedo estando despierto.

Pero Shery no pudo ver lo que haría Khilarey después, pues despertó en ese instante. Refunfuñó, y se fue hasta su escritorio, donde sacó el blog de dibujo, pasando las páginas que contenían precisamente dibujos de la familia de Khilarey. Y con especial delicadeza, comenzó a dibujar ese muñeco tan especial.


	11. Chapter 11

_ Hoy empieza una nueva era_ gritaba Sheryanna desde un pedestal, ante sus discípulas_ Hoy nos vengaremos de la raza humana por todo lo que nos ha hecho. Por todo el dolor que os ha causado cuando pertenecíais a ella. Este mundo conocerá por fin las consecuencias de haber destrozado vuestros corazones, y haberos hecho sufrir.  
Se oyó un ruido sordo cuando todas las humanas allí presentes, excepto Selennaya, se arrodillaron al mismo. Todas y cada una miraban a Shery con devoción, esperando que continuase.

_ ¡El odio es nuestro credo!_ gritaron todas al unísono, provocando un ligero temblor.

Shery comenzó a avanzar por un corredor, seguida de las chicas. Llegaron a una gran cueva, que hacía las veces de puerto, por el que se podía salir mediante una gran abertura en la roca, totalmente indetectable por medio de un hechizo.

Shery estaba pensativa mientras las chicas subían al barco. Estaba segura de su victoria, pero desconocía cual podría llegar a ser el precio. Todas aquellas mujeres confiaban en ella, más que en sí misma. Y era probable que muriesen muchas de ellas. ¿Desde cuándo le importaban tales cosas? Seguía planteándose mientras subía al gigantesco galeón, y observaba los detalles del navío con sus brillantes ojos azules.

_ Está todo preparado, mentora_ dijo Selennaya_ ¿Partimos?

_ Sí_ dijo Selennaya, sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda.

Mientras el barco surcaba las aguas, y el sol golpeaba su rostro, Shery comenzó a sentirse segura. Había entrenado bien a esas mujeres, y ninguna de ellas perecería.

_ Shery. ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó Selennaya en voz baja.

_ Estoy bien Selenna, tú en cambio deberías comer algo_ dijo la valvessiana.

_ ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi alimentación?_ preguntó la humana.

_ Eso no importa ahora_ dijo Shery, con tono misterioso_ El caso es que lo hago. Vamos, come algo.

El ataque náutico era la mejor opción. Nadie sospecharía que un simple barco sin armamento alguno iba a contener un ejército invasor, sobre todo si estaba compuesto únicamente con mujeres. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que Shery obtuviese el hálito, y ahora ya lo dominaba mejor. Ahora mismo había obtenido todas las habilidades que el libro prometía, y aún así no estaba contenta, deseaba más, lo que realmente aún deseaba era el poder estelar. Deseaba muchas cosas que nunca caerían en sus manos, desde que Khilarey se separó de ella.

Cuando el barco tocó tierra, Shery salió mezclada con el resto de sus chicas, que iban todas vestidas con ropa de calle. Cada una tomaría posiciones come se las había enseñado. Shery les dio media hora, antes de quitarse la capucha, y mirar directamente una cámara.

_ ¿No me querías? ¡Pues aquí me tienes!_ gritó a la cámara, con descaro_ Mándame a tus soldaditos para que los mate.

_ Esta vez no te será tan fácil_ dijo la voz distorsionada por ordenador_ Esta vez me ocuparé yo mismo de ti. He esperado mucho, pero sabría que una bruja como tú no habría muerto.

De inmediato, una gigantesca figura tapó el sol. Un robot gigantesco antropomórfico, que tenía intención de pisotear a Shery. Sin embargo, cuando el gigantesco pie tocó el suelo, Shery estaba sobre el hombro de la máquina.

_ Muy mal_ dijo Shery_ Así no es como se saluda.

El robot trató de golpearla de nuevo, pero Shery volvía a estar en el suelo. La supervelocidad era un poder que le había costado conseguir, y del que se sentía orgullosa. Pero su plan no era esquivar indefinidamente, atraía al robot hasta el sitio acordado.

_ Ha llegado la hora de la venganza_ dijo, con una sonrisa macabra_ veamos que hay debajo de esa armadura.


	12. Chapter 12

El suelo comenzó a temblar, mientras líneas azules comenzaron a llenar el suelo, cubriendo una superficie de cincuenta kilómetros de distancia desde el punto en el que Shery se encontraba, formando la imagen de la estrella de 5 puntas. Y Shery comenzó a sentir todo el poder de las mujeres a las que había instruido, corriendo por sus venas.

_ Hace más de 100 años_ dijo, mirando al robot_ Tratase de utilizarme amenazándome con matar a Selennaya. Y ahora vas a pagarlo con tu miserable vida.

En su mano empezó a concentrarse una esfera, que parecía contener todos los colores del universo. Todos los poderes ganados esos años cargados en un solo ataque, que desintegraría su mano si permanecía allí mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Últimas palabras?_ preguntó Shery, con una mueca maligna en su rostro.

_ ¡Muere, bruja!_ Exclamó la voz, tratando de pisar una vez más a Shery.

Shery no se lo pensó, y lanzó su ataque, que provocó que inmediatamente una por una las piezas del robot se hiciesen trizas, y se descompusieran. Sin embargo una poderosa onda atravesó la zona, y cuando se extinguió, Shery había desaparecido con ella.

Se encontraba en la más absoluta oscuridad, y apenas podía distinguir el suelo que pisaba del aire que la rodeaba, cuando repentinamente, un haz de luz azul trató de atravesarla. Shery dio un salto felino, y logró esquivar golpe.

_ ¿Crees acaso, que tu odio podrá vencer a la más pura oscuridad?

Sheryanna se volvió, y se encontró con la imagen de sí misma, salvo por los ojos, que se encontraban del negro más profundo que ella hubiese visto jamás. Un negro que había devorado las pupilas y la retina. Exhibía una sonrisa incluso más cruel que la que Shery hubiese mostrado en sus peores momentos.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ preguntó Shery, poniéndose en pie.

_ Yo soy tú. Más bien lo seré. En cuanto te haya matado y haya reclamado este cuerpo para mí. He esperado más de 100 años, pero merecerá la pena.

_ ¿Eso es lo que has querido desde el principio? ¿Mi cuerpo?

_ Es posible_ dijo la criatura.

_ Lamento que hayas esperado tanto tiempo para nada_ dijo Shery.

Shery alzó la mano, pero de ella no salió ningún rayo, ni ninguna bola de energía. Sin embargo, cuando su adversaria lo hizo, sí que salió el rayo, que golpeó a Shery en el hombro.

_ Aquí no tienes el menor poder bruja. Aquí eres lo que eras cuando naciste, una simple valvessiana.

Pero se equivocaba, ella no había nacido como una simple valvessiana, ella era mucho más que eso. Era un ser superior nacido del odio y el rencor, y le bastaba con eso para desafiar a esa criatura.

Alzó la mano, al tiempo que su doble, que sonreía seguro de su victoria. Si fallaba perdería todo por lo que había vivido, e incluso su vida. Tenía un único ataque, y debía poner todo su odio en él. Había demasiada gente que dependía de ella, y que ese ser mataría si conseguía su cuerpo. Los ataques fueron simultáneos, y los dos rayos chocaron, provocando una explosión letal.

Selennaya observó horrorizada como su mentora se desvanecía junto con el robot. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué podría haber salido mal? Ella lo había calculado todo, y sin embargo. Incapaz de sentir tristeza, la ira hizo presa de Selennaya, que salió de su posición y comenzó a atacar a los militares.

_ ¡Detened a esa bruja!_ gritó uno de los militares, disparando a Selennaya con su escopeta.

Sin embargo, las balas se destruían antes de alcanzar el cuerpo de la humana, que alzó la mano, y lanzó una esfera de oscuridad, que se expandió hasta crear un agujero negro, que devoró a los militares y los mandó al mismísimo infierno. Su expresión de sadismo, tan siniestra como la de Sheryanna o incluso más, se acentuó al ver el terror recorrer los rostros de sus enemigos.

_ ¡Corred!

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos pudo llegar a cumplir esa orden, pues que Selenna los mató uno por uno, rompiendo sus cuellos por medio de la supervelocidad. La humana estaba hambrienta de venganza, y mataría a todos los culpables de la desaparición de Shery, aún sin llegar a saber que habría sido de ella. Su ira crecía sin límites, mientras continuaba matando. Pronto dejó de contentarse con los militares, y los civiles comenzaron a seguirlos. Todos debían pagar por haber sido cómplices de los asesinos de su mentora.

_ ¡Gran Selenna!_ gritó Caroline_ Tenemos que irnos.

Pero Selennaya, completamente cubierta de sangre, y llevada por el furor, no pensaba hacer lo que le pedía.

_ No me iré hasta que el último de los humanos de esta ciudad haya muerto. ¡No descansaré hasta que nuestra mentora sea vengada!


	13. Chapter 13

La sangre ya impedía a Selennaya mantener la cordura. Reía como una maniaca, embriagada por el poder y la sangre, hasta que alguien le cogió la mano, alguien lo bastante fuerte como para detenerla.

_ Eso no es lo que yo te he enseñado.

Selennaya miró a sus ojos a su mentora, incrédula. Hacía apenas una hora la había visto esfumarse, y ahora estaba ante sus ojos, de una sola pieza. Parecía imposible, y era demasiado para el pobre cerebro de la joven.

_ Mentora… llévame… a casa_ Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de perder el sentido.

Shery cogió en volandas a Selennaya, y se dirigió al barco, ante la atónita mirada de sus discípulas. Subió al navío, y dejó a Selenna en brazos de Catherine, que la cogió con cuidado.

_ Mentora, nosotros creíamos que…_ empezó la pelirroja, con voz temblorosa.

_ ¿Qué ese parásito maligno me había matado?_ preguntó Shery, riendo_ Algo que he aprendido durante los años, es que por muchos poderes que robe a otros, ninguno será más poderoso que aquel con el que nací.

Catherine la observó con detenimiento. Desde el principio había sabido que su mentora era más poderosa que todas ellas juntas, pero aún así no dejaba de sorprenderla. Hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto, esperando que su mentora le indicase que hacer con Selennaya.

_ Llévala a su habitación, y asegúrate de que haya alguien cuidándola en todo momento_ Ordenó, muy seria_ Quiero que se me informe de cualquier cambio que sufra.

_ Como ordene mentora_ dijo Catherine, retirándose a las entrañas del barco, donde se encontraba la habitación de Selennaya.

Catherine dejó a Selennaya en su cama, y la tapó con delicadeza, como sabía que Shery deseaba que se hiciera. Comprobó con acierto que Selenna no tenía fiebre, y que tan sólo debía ser el shock. Sin embargo Shery había dado una orden, y debía ser obedecida. Recorrió los pasillos hasta encontrarse con la morena de largas coletas.

_ Caroline, tengo trabajo para ti_ dijo Cat, haciéndola volverse_ Una orden de la mismísima mentora.

_ ¿Qué quiere que haga?_ preguntó Caroline, deseosa de ayudar.

_ Ha ordenado que cuides a la gran Selenna_ la informó, con tono serio.

Caroline asintió lentamente, y se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de la favorita de su mentora. Nunca le habían asignado una tarea tan importante, y estaba emocionada. Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras ella, y se sentó junto a Selennaya, acariciando su dorado cabello.

_ No sabes cuánto te envidio…_ susurró la morena, con voz tenue_ Siempre tan libre… tan cerca de la mentora. Tú eres distinta a todas nosotras…

Caroline entrecerró los ojos un instante. No debía haber dicho eso, estaba fuera de lugar. Ellas no eran como Selennaya, no habían compartido esos años con su mentora, ni la habían visto en sus comienzos. No había sufrido lo que ella, para aprender de Sheryanna, y llegar a ser como ella.

_ Seré ejemplar _ dijo Caroline, aún hablando sola_ Te prometo que te cuidaré como debe ser.

Caroline era, en muchos aspectos, aún una niña. Siempre hacía gala de su infantilismo en cualquier conversación, y aunque no era la única con estas características, era la que las tenía más desarrolladas. Tenía a Sheryanna y Selenna como sus dos heroínas particulares, y esa idea la reconfortaba siempre.

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta, Sheryanna observaba el mar. Había sido una dura batalla en su interior contra ese maligno parásito, pero al final había triunfado. Aunque eso no la inquietaba. Lo que la inquietaba, era que no se había hallado sola durante la batalla. Había notado una presencia poderosa junto a ella, que la había ayudado a vencer. La presencia le recordaba a Khilarey, pero eso era imposible. Khilarey no hubiese hecho nada por salvarla. Sus pensamientos se centraban en la valvessiana, cuando súbitamente cayó al suelo violentamente, inconsciente.


	14. Chapter 14

La mentora abrió lentamente los ojos, notando un increíble resplandor dorado y azul que lo cubría todo. Supo enseguida donde se encontraba, pues había estado allí múltiples veces, cuando aún estaba junto a Khilarey, y en sus sueños. Dio un par de pasos, pensando que el lugar la rechazaría, que quemaría su piel, o algo incluso peor. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

_ ¿Qué quieres de mí, colina estelar?_ preguntó al mismo suelo que pisaba_ ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

Pero no hubo respuesta desde ningún lugar, simplemente el silencio más absoluto. Sheryanna avanzaba, sintiéndose empequeñecida por la quietud del lugar. Observó las flores, todas ellas con forma de estrella. En toda su vida, jamás había sentido tanta calma.

_ Me alegro de que hayas llegado sana y salva…

Shery se dio la vuelta, y se quedó congelada en el lugar, pues la joven pelirroja que estaba ante ella, con el traje de guardiana, y un bastón en las manos, y que mantenía sus ojos verdes clavados en ella, no podía ser otra que Khilarey.

_ Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te he traído aquí_ dijo la guardiana, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ Sí, me lo pregunto_ dijo Shery, bastante seca. No le gustaba que Khilarey hubiese dejado de tenerle miedo.

_ Te he traído porque ya no tengo miedo del mal en mí. Te he traído para que vuelvas conmigo, si eso es lo que quieres_ dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Shery se quedó en shock. Eso era lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, ser guardiana, volver a ser Khilarey, tener esos 3 hijos y poder dar al tercero el amor que se merecía. Extendió el brazo, acercando su mano cada vez más a la de Khilarey. Entonces algo la detuvo, en su mente, miles de mujeres gritaban su nombre, la llamaban, imploraban su ayuda. Eran sus chicas, sus discípulas, estaban al borde de la muerte en ese mismo momento. Cerró los ojos un instante, sabía que tenía que hacer.

_ Lo siento, Khilarey, pero aún no puedo volver a tu lado, hay gente que me necesita_ dijo, con las orejas bajas.

_ Comprendo perfectamente tus sentimientos_ dijo Khilarey_ Mi oferta seguirá en pie cuando decidas volver.

Shery sonrió, y pensó que Khilarey realmente la había ayudado cuando se había enfrentado a su rival en su interior. Cerró los ojos y se despertó en el barco, ante el mar tormentoso. Pudo ver a sus chicas, tiradas por el suelo, inconscientes pero no muertas.

_ Creía que no despertarías, mentora_ Dijo alguien, en tono de burla.

Shery se giró, para encontrarse con Selennaya, o al menos, quien fuera ella, pues sus ojos estaban totalmente teñidos por la negrura.

_ Te lo diré una sola vez, deja a Selennaya en paz_ dijo Shery, llena de ira.

_ Oblígame

Shery preparó una bola de fuego, para lanzarla contra él, pero entonces se percató de que si lanzaba un ataque, fuese el que fuese, podría matar a Selennaya. Después de prepararla tantos años, volvían a encontrarse en la misma situación. No, no exactamente en la misma.

_ Selennaya, lucha contra ella, eres más fuerte que esa cosa.

_ Tú sola no pudiste vencerme, y ella mucho menos.

_ Selennaya es más fuerte de lo que crees_ dijo Shery, totalmente confiada.


	15. Chapter 15

Uno tras otro, los conjuros del antiguo libro de magia fueron cayendo sobre Sheryanna, que aguantaba con entereza, sin defenderse en ningún momento. Pesadillas y torturas se sucedieron en su cuerpo y mente, sin que ella luchase un solo instante. Su rival no entendía por qué no moría después de tantos ataques.

_ Tú no puedes matarme_ dijo ella, limpiándose la sangre que corría por su rostro_ Por más que lo intentes, no vas a hacerme el menor daño.

_ Vas a morir. Todas mis víctimas mueren. Todas caen hasta el averno cuando es esa mi voluntad_ dijo su rival, llena de odio.

_ Yo sólo puedo caer ante poderes que tú no entiendes_ dijo Shery, sonriendo con burla_ pues atacarme con magia negra cuanto quieras, pero al final, te agotarás antes de que yo muera.

Su rival pareció pensativa, para finalmente expresar una mueca macabra. La misma mueca que había expresado dentro de la consciencia de Shery.

_ Quizás yo no pueda matarte ahora mismo, pero haré que lamentes que no lo haya hecho_ dijo, desplegando unas enormes alas de murciélago.

Shery quiso detenerla, pero cuando las alas se cerraron sobre su cuerpo, se desvaneció. En cuanto lo hizo, las chicas comenzaron a despertar una por una. Shery se dirigió directamente a Catherine.

_ Cat, escúchame, volved a casa, he de arreglar el asunto de Selenna. Estás al mando hasta entonces.

Catherine asintió, para luego observar como su mentora se desvanecía con el clásico resplandor rojizo. Mientras ella empezaba a dar órdenes, una figura observaba desde el punto más alto de la ciudad, como un águila al acecho. Esa figura ataviada con prendas negras parecía estar esperando algo. Cuando se movió, un emblema circular, que contenía la estrella de 5 puntas, resplandeció en su pecho. Y sin más, se lanzó al vacío.

El aterrizaje, sin embargo, no llevó a producirse. En contra de la gravedad, la figura se elevó por los aires, y aterrizó en una azotea, en la que un militar tenía sitiadas a dos personas.

_ No creo que estas personas hayan hecho nada para merecer semejante trato_ Se quejó la recién llegada, que no era otra que Sheryanna_ Me temo que tendré que intervenir.

_ No me importa quién seas o que hagas aquí, quita de en medio_ dijo el militar, apuntando directamente al corazón de Shery.

_ No voy a quitarme de en medio_ dijo Shery_ así que dispara de una vez.

_ Tú lo has querido_ exclamó el militar, disparando sin compasión.

Las balas se acumularon en el suelo, incapaces de tocar a Shery. Ella se acercó al militar, y le susurró al oído.

_ Te dejo vivir sólo para que le lleves un mensaje a tu jefa_ dijo, con tono helado_ Dile que ahora hay alguien que hará justicia, alguien a quien ni siquiera todo el plomo del mundo puede vencer. Dile que si no suelta a Selennaya, acabaré con su miserable existencia.

_ V-v-vale_ dijo el soldado, tartamudeando, para luego salir huyendo.

Shery hizo amago de irse, cuando una voz la retuvo. Una de las personas a la que había salvado, le estaba hablando.

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te puedo agradecer lo que has hecho?_ no era más que un niño, que hablaba con sinceridad_ ¿Eres una superheroína?

Shery se hubiese reído con sarcasmo. Aunque en realidad, quería dar esa impresión, la de ser una superheroína que luchaba por mantener la paz, para alterar al ser que había poseído a Selenna. Y una superheroína necesitaba un nombre heroico. No tardó demasiado en atinar a escoger uno, mirando el símbolo que había escogido.

_ Soy la estrella de plata, y no tienes que agradecerme nada_ dijo, antes de saltar desde la azotea.


	16. Chapter 16

Pronto la noticia se extendió entre la población. La historia de una heroína capaz de volar, y con una fuerza increíble, que podía aparecer a su antojo y que incluso lanzaba fuego. La seguridad que ella infundía estaba dando valor a revelarse, por lo que su rival, tal como ella había previsto, había anunciado que iba a hablar a su ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando acercó su boca al micro, no dio ningún discurso. Empezó a cantar una canción, que hizo acallar a su público desde la primera nota.

_Permaneced donde debéis_  
_Creyendo lo que así os ordeno_  
_Siendo aquello para lo que nacer os dejé_  
_Haciendo lo que realmente queréis_

_¿Oís lo que os digo?_  
_¿Entendisteis su significado?_  
_Lo que veis es mi ilusión_  
_Obedeced o caed en depresión._

_En marcha, con vuestro futuro en mis manos_  
_Matad a la heroína para que no pueda sobreponerse_  
_En marcha hasta que finalmente su destino esté sellado_  
_Hacedla salir de este mundo honesto que he creado._  
_Ahora es el momento_  
_Ahora es mi momento_

_Me preguntan si estoy ansiosa_  
_No daré ninguna respuesta_  
_Obediencia o muerte, esa es tu elección_  
_Ahora que yo la quiero muerta_

_¿Quién soy para decirte que el futuro está en mis manos?_  
_Libérame de intrusos y helados engaños, mi afortunado esclavo_  
_En marcha,a través de la tierra,a través del tiempo_  
_En marcha, hasta que deje de respirar._  
_Pues es lo que así me podré vengar._

_He pasado noches sin dormir_  
_Contando todas las palabras que rompieron mi corazón_  
_Dejando todo mi pasado allí_  
_Para ahora crear este mundo de razón._

_En marcha, con vuestro futuro en mis manos_  
_Matad a la heroína para que no pueda sobreponerse_  
_En marcha hasta que finalmente su destino esté sellado_  
_Hacedla salir de este mundo honesto que he creado._  
_Ahora es el momento_  
_Ahora es mi momento_

Shery aterrizó entonces ante ella, notando la malvada influencia que estaba generando. Pero era demasiado tarde. Toda la gente que hace un momento la aceptaba y veía un icono de valor en ella, ahora estaba poseía por el odio inhumano de ese ser. Sus ojos, oscurecidos, la miraban con el más absoluto desprecio.

_ Libéralos_ dijo Shery, mirando a su rival_ si lo que quieres es matarme, no los necesitas.

_ No quiero matarte_ dijo su rival, como si la idea fuera absurda_ Quiero que tú los mates a ellos.

Shery observó como todos los miembros masculinos del coro que se había formado se acercaban poco a poco.

_ ¿Por qué sólo los hombres?_ preguntó, subiéndose a una cornisa de un salto.

_ Porque son escoria_ dijo su rival, con sus dos ojos negros clavados en ella_ desde el primero de ellos, hasta el último. Sólo viven para someternos a su voluntad. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿Acaso no entiendes que las mujeres debemos tener el poder?

Shery sonrió a su rival. Le parecía ahora más una mujer despechada que un rival digno que temer. Se colgó cabeza abajo, para verla mejor, y habló.

_ ¿Y tú quién decías que eras entonces?_ preguntó, incapaz de tomársela en serio.

_ Yo soy la primera mujer que nació en este infecto planeta_ dijo, mirando a Sheryanna con verdadero odio_ La indomable. Renegué someterme a aquel que eligieron para mí, y me demonizaron. Soy Lilith, y ahora este mundo conocerá mi venganza. Con este libro de nuevo en mis manos, ya nadie podrá evitar que acabe con la indigna estirpe masculina de este mundo.

_ Muchas gracias_ dijo Shery_ Eso de que me digas cuál es tu punto débil se agradece sobremanera.

Lilith no atenuó su sonrisa. Parecía saber de buena tinta que iba a vencer esa batalla, por algún motivo que Shery no llegaba a entender.

_ Si destruyes mi libro perderás todo el poder que te ha dado_ dijo, con una mueca macabra.

_ Eso no me preocupa… en lo más mínimo_ dijo Shery, lanzándole una llamarada, que no llegó a rozarla.

_ Has fallado_ dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Tú crees?

Lilith se dio cuenta entonces de que había acertado de lleno. El libro estaba ardiendo página por página. Lilith intentó apagarlo, pero el hálito del dragón hacía su trabajo, y el libro quedó reducido a cenizas. En cuando hubo acabado, un vapor negro emergió del cuerpo de Selennaya, y empezó a tomar forma humana. Era una mujer sobrenaturalmente hermosa, con un cetro dorado entre sus manos. Su cabeza estaba adornada por una corona y una larga cabellera de tono fogoso, y de su espalda surgían dos enormes alas de murciélago. Iba desnuda, y no parecía que eso le resultara en absoluto importante, mientras pasaba su mano por la serpiente que colgaba de su cuello.

_ Has cometido tu último error, heroína_ dijo, con una mueca de suficiencia.

_ Te equivocas_ dijo Shery_ Ahora puedo matarte.

_ ¿Sin ningún poder? Eso lo dudo.

Y Shery lanzó una carcajada que heló la sangre a los presentes, ya libres del control mental. Esa carcajada asesina que hacía bastante tiempo que no dejaba salir.

_ Parece que no has aprendido nada desde nuestro último encuentro.

Alzó la mano una vez más, y lanzó uno de sus ataques, alimentado por la represión que el pueblo había sentido últimamente. El ataque hizo retroceder a Lilith, pero nada más.

_ Tal como tú me dijiste, a mí sólo pueden vencerme poderes que tú no comprendes.

_ Cuando llegué aquí no los podía comprender_ dijo, mirando a Selennaya_ Pero ahora, eso es distinto.

_ ¿Cómo?_ preguntó Lilith_ Es imposible que tú puedas sentir nada de eso.

Shery dio una orden con la mirada a Selennaya, que se acercó de inmediato a su lado, y le cogió la mano. La estrella de plata cerró los ojos.

_ Tal como el odio y la desidia me han alimentado todos estos años_ dijo, con tono solemne_ Ahora llamo al amor y a la amistad. Llamo a la virtud para que me permita hacer justicia, y salvar esta tierra que tanto me ha enseñado.

Una esfera se cargó en la mano derecha de Shery, la que estaba libre. Su tono no rojizo por el odio, ni negro por el mal. Era de un dorado puro, sagrado, que llenó a la mentora de una paz que sólo había podido sentir en la Star hill.

_ ¡No lo permitiré!_ Exclamó Lilith, lanzando su serpiente contra Shery.

Sin embargo, Selenna fue lo bastante rápida como para destruirla cuando apenas había tenido contacto con su mentora.

Shery abrió los ojos, de un vivo verde, idéntico al que Khilarey poseía. Nunca había tenido una mirada tan serena, y a la vez desafiante. De un solo gesto lanzó la bola contra la mujer demoníaca, y esta empezó a cubrirla con su dorado brillo.

_ ¡Basta! ¡El amor no existe! ¡Sólo es sumisión! ¡Me niego a sentir una emoción tan repulsiva!  
Y en su negación, el brillo la destruyó, produciendo una intensa explosión, que esparció trozos dorados que caían, como una hermosa nieve dorada.

_ Se acabó_ dijo Selenna, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

_ Sí, se ha acabado.

Shery miraba fijamente al rostro de Selenna. Ella quiso preguntar a su mentora por qué lo hacía. Pero antes de que ella pudiese llegar a preguntar, antes incluso de que pudiese pensar un segundo, los labios de su mentora rozaron los suyos, y le otorgaron ese beso que tantos años había deseado a escondidas. Sin embargo, cuando su mentora se despegó de ella, se cayó al suelo, con una enorme herida sangrante en el abdomen. Sus ojos esmeralda parecían a punto de perder la vida.


	17. Chapter 17

Sheryanna trató de ponerse en pie, pero cayó al suelo, resbalando con el charco de sangre que estaba formando. A pesar de que Selennaya no lograba entender cómo había llegado allí esa herida, no pensaba permitirle que se moviese más.

_ Tengo que ir a Valvesse_ dijo, aún agonizante.

_ Ni tan siquiera puedes ponerte en pie, muchos menos hacer un viaje interplanetario_ dijo Selenna.

_ Selennaya, tienes que llevarme allí. La vida de gente que me importa está en peligro.

Selenna no entendía a quien podía referirse, pues hasta donde sabía, Shery no conocía a nadie en Valvesse, salvo a su alter ego Khilarey. Debía ser a ella a quien quería ver. Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, pues su mentora le cogió la mano y la miró severamente.

_ Vamos, yo te guío_ Dijo Shery, cogiendo la mano a Selenna, que seguía reticente.

Sin embargo el mensaje llegó claro a la cabeza de Selenna, que hizo que ella y su mentora desapareciesen con un resplandor rojizo.

Selennaya no pudo llegar a ver donde se encontraban, pues semejante transporte la había agotado sobremanera. Sin embargo debía mantenerse despierta para poder sostener a Shery. Su mentora, en cambio, parecía preocupada por otras cosas que su vida.

_ ¡ !? ¡Yienorkhelinnery!

No hubo respuesta alguna, y Shery casi pierde el conocimiento. Al salir fuera de la casa, encontraron el caos más absoluto. 3 personas permanecían tiradas en el suelo, separadas entre sí. La que se hallaba más cerca era un niño, que no llegaría a tener 12 años. Estaba inconsciente, y cubierto de hollín. Aún sujeta a su mano estaba una espada, que parecía demasiado grande para él. Shery quiso agacharse y despertarlo, pero Selenna se lo impidió.

_ Shery, ya basta de jugar con tu vida_ dijo Selenna_ Quizá no tenga autoridad para negarte hacer lo que deseas. Pero te pido que no tires tu vida.

Shery cedió, aunque no realmente por lo que ella le decía. Le había recordado quien era. Ella no era Khilarey. Por mucho que le doliese no era la madre de ese niño. Se alejó un poco de él, para observar un poco apartado el cuerpo del padre de este, con el rostro cubierto de heridas que aún sangraban. Aunque quisiera, no podría sentir nada hacia él. El amor que Khilarey le profesase no tenía nada que ver con ella. En realidad lo despreciaba por haber tratado mal a su hijo menor.

_ Sheryanna…

Selennaya ayudó a su mentora a dirigirse a la procedencia a la voz. No era otra que Khilarey, tirada de mala manera en el suelo, y con la misma herida que Shery en el abdomen. Y esta vez, por mucho que Selennaya tratara de impedírselo, Shery se dejó caer a su lado.

_ Este es mi fin_ dijo la valvessiana, mirando a Shery_ Pero no me iré, sin hacer una última cosa.

Acercó su mano a Shery, y la puso sobre su corazón. Instantáneamente, la herida de Sheryanna se cerró, sin dejar ninguna cicatriz, como si nunca hubiese existido.

_ Eres libre…_ Dijo ella, mirando a su alter ego fijamente_ No te arrastraré conmigo.

Shery miraba a Khilarey, incapaz de creer lo que oía. Sonrió con tristeza, y le habló una vez más.

_ Durante mucho tiempo te consideré como mi enemiga. Quería robarte tu poder, y vengarme_ dijo, con tono que parecía avergonzado_ Estaba equivocada. Eres mi compañera, y mi amiga.

Algo llamó la atención de Selennaya. Parecía que Yienorkhel iba a despertar y Shery no quería que la viese.

_ Khilarey, siento no poder hacer nada por ti_ dijo Shery_ pero he de irme.

Khilarey sólo asintió débilmente, antes de ver como las dos mujeres se desvanecían con un resplandor rojo.

Al contrario de lo que Selennaya pensaba, su mentora la hizo aparecer en mitad de un desierto, lo que la llenó de confusión. ¿Por qué no la había llevado a casa? La humana no entendía la mirada de su mentora, ni tampoco lo que hacía.

_ Shery…_ Dijo, llamándola por su nombre por primera vez_ ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

_ Aquí debemos separarnos, Selennaya_ dijo la valvessiana, con las orejas bajas.

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó Selenna, desesperada.

Sheryanna encontraba difícil explicarle a Selennaya aquello por lo que se marchaba, pues era algo que necesariamente debía hacer sola, puesto que cualquier influencia la distraería.

_ Ya no soy Khilarey… pero no sé quien soy ahora.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Tengo que averiguar quién soy en realidad. No puedo continuar con mi vida sin saberlo.

_ No te vayas. No… no podría vivir sin ti_ Dijo Selenna, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Yo tampoco quiero irme_ dijo Shery_ Pero es así como tiene que ser_ ¿Podrás cuidar de las chicas hasta que vuelva?

Selennaya asintió de mala gana, sin ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. La única persona a la que había amado se marchaba, y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Shery abrió un portal, que mostraba no sólo un lugar, si no un tiempo distinto.

_ Volveré, Selennaya_ dijo, muy seria_ Te lo prometo.

Y dicho esto, atravesó el portal. Dejando a Selenna sola. Este era el final de la historia que habían compartido. Pero mientras se desvanecía con un resplandor rojizo, Selenna no dejaba de pensar en que Shery volvería el día menos pesado, y entonces volvería a sentirse completa.


End file.
